The Cloud computing environment is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further abstracted by the Cloud layer, thus making disparate devices appear to an end-user as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical compute engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices, networks, business applications and other software, and the like. It may be necessary for a Cloud to increase or decrease such resources either temporarily, or permanently, and/or to move active jobs between resources for efficiency, load balancing, and/or other purposes. Unfortunately, no existing solution addresses this need.